


Wicked Game

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Blackmail, Mutual Non-Con, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: For Kiriko, for Shinnosuke…Gou would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant getting down on his knees and sucking Nira Mitsuhide’s dick once a week or so.
Relationships: Nira Mitsuhide/Shijima Gou, Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastFanOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastFanOnTheLeft/gifts).



It was only a little after dinner time when Gou received the text. He shifted where he sat crouched, reaching into the pocket of his bright pink pants to retrieve the phone that sat nestled against his thigh, an overstuffed meat bun hanging from his mouth. He flipped it open, a confused expression crossing his face. It was from an unknown number, and normally he didn’t look at those, however… 

_spare office on the second floor in an hour, dont be late_

Gou didn’t need to know the number or see past the preview of the message to know who it was from or where he was supposed to go. He swallowed the food in his mouth and lowered the bun, suddenly feeling nauseous as his appetite left him. 

It was still a while from now, so he had plenty of time to prepare himself for what was to come, but still…

Gou flipped the phone shut and stood, turning to the garbage can placed neatly next to the convenience store door he had been seated off to the side of and dumped the bun. He couldn’t even try to eat anymore, his thoughts both buzzing and murky as he made his way over to his bike and climbed on. His phone buzzed again, and he wanted to chuck it against the ground and run it over. 

He couldn’t do that, though, and instead paused to open it again, relief crashing through him as he read Kiriko’s name. She was always so busy, yet she still had the time to text him to ask if he’d eaten. A small smile crossed his lips as he stared down at the message, her name a reminder of why he was doing this all to begin with. 

For Kiriko, for Shinnosuke…

He would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant getting down on his knees and sucking Nira Mitsuhide’s dick once a week or so. 

It all started a few weeks ago, Nira had cornered him after he had visited Kiriko for lunch during her shift. Gou couldn’t do anything; couldn’t tell him to fuck off, couldn’t run and hide behind Kiriko’s legs and cower like a child as the older man swooped in and threatened _both_ Kiriko and Shinnosuke, saying all he’d have to do was meet him every once in a while to _please_ him. If not, it would be easy to subject Kiriko in his place, both her and Shinnosuke easy targets due to their job

What was Gou supposed to do? 

He had been stupid and agreed, afraid for his sister, and then… 

Nira had taken a photo of Gou sucking him off, and now he was stuck. Gou didn’t want to risk putting Kiriko in danger by refusing him, he couldn’t let Nira hurt her. Swallowing back bile, Gou replied with a _kaomoji_ that involved some excited face and a steaming bowl made out of text and slipped the phone away into his sunset orange pants, driving off towards the License Center. 

Kiriko wouldn’t be there, thankfully. He knew for a fact she had been given the day off, so he didn’t have to worry about running into her at such an odd time of day. 

Pulling up into a parking spot, Gou was just pulling off his helmet and sliding off the seat when a familiar voice called his name. He swallowed nervously and turned to face Shinnosuke, who had just been heading out of the building. 

"Gou~"

_Fuck, shit._

“It’s a little late and Kiriko’s off today, don’t tell me…” Shinnosuke approached him, a hand to his hip as he looked down to Gou, expression unamused. Gou steeled himself, excuse after excuse running through his mind faster than he could actually pick one that made any sense, when suddenly--

“You didn’t get a ticket, did you, Speed Racer?” Shinnosuke’s lip cracked into a playful grin, and Gou felt annoyance mingling with relief as he dropped his helmet on the handlebar of his bike and huffed. 

“ _S_ _hin-niisan_ should mind his own business!” Not waiting for a reply, Gou crammed his hands into his dark blue pants and rushed up the steps and into the building, leaving Shinnosuke to watch after, his eyebrows raised. 

He walked past the receptionist desk; everyone was used to him running around because of his relation to Kiriko, so people rarely batted an eye at the man who wasn’t an employee who somehow always managed to go where he pleased. 

Gou didn’t waste time with the elevator; his feet took him towards the staircase to the back of the building, and he ascended the steps one by one, trying not to think about how time was ticking. Every step got him closer to the second floor, closer to Nira, and with every step, the lump in his throat grew more and more solid. 

He hated this.

It was so simple, all he had to do was suck the old man off for a few minutes and listen to whatever degrading shit that spewed from his mouth (most of it about Shinnosuke), but still… 

Gou stopped on the last step, a quiver in his hand as he paused from reaching out to the door handle. All he had to do was meet Nira, get him off and then find some park restroom to vomit in for the next several hours and he’d be fine. 

It was going to be fine. 

Pulling open the door, Gou slinked down the hall and towards the room Nira was using. The hall was empty, this side of the building was rarely used, thankfully. 

He wasn’t sure if he could handle being caught on his knees and sucking someone off, consensually or not. 

Gou stopped at the door to the office, hand stretched out for the knob. Another tremble ran through his arm and he gripped the handle, teeth gritting as he told himself to just suck it up, suck it, and get it over with. 

Opening the door, he was met with the sight of Nira reclined in an office chair, feet propped up on the hardwood desk in front of him. He sat up almost instantly, a scowl forming on his face. 

“Kids don’t know how to knock these days, do they? No matter, get in and get undressed. And close the damn door behind you.” Confusion and disgust quickly shot up Gou's spine. He nearly took a step back, hand still on the knob.

“What?! I’m not gonna--” Nira’s pale fist slammed against the table, causing Gou to jump. He glared, cheeks beginning to tinge red, and slammed the door shut behind him so they wouldn’t overheard. 

The last thing he needed was to be seen.

Rising to his feet, Nira made his way over, expression impatient. 

“You know, Shijima- _kun_ … Do you enjoy making things difficult for your hard working sister? She already has to clean up Tomari’s messes enough as it is, don’t you think it’s pathetic of you to run around as you please, not caring if she’s… _affected_ or not?” Nira’s head tilted to the side, a sleazy grin spreading across his lips for several moments. Gou stared at him, the threat slowly sinking in until a shiver ran up his spine again. Gou swallowed, his eyes falling to the floor. He didn’t move, unable to make himself comprehend the humiliation of taking his clothes off in front of another person, until Nira cleared his throat. 

His hands twitched, and slowly he raised them to his zipper and began to tug it down, the metal heavy against the fabric of his sweater. 

Nira smirked and turned, making his way back to the desk where he sat down. 

Even the mention of Kiriko had Gou uncertain and worried for her safety. He held in another tremble as his sweater fell off, landing heavily in a pool of fabric behind him as he struggled with himself for a moment before tugging his shirt off. His shoes were next, followed by his pastel yellow pants, which only came off after slowly prying the tight fabric from each leg. Pants bundled up in his arms, Gou released a breath, unable to look at Nira. 

“... Don’t you want me to--”

“Do you think your sister or her little boyfriend would take as long as you to follow orders, or would they be capable of listening? I said get _undressed_ , not stand there half naked. Hurry up and come here, I don’t have all night. Don’t tell me I have to bring your sister into this, after all?” Gou flinched, fear bubbling up inside him at the mention of Kiriko once more. 

He dropped his jewel toned green pants and slipped out of his underwear, another small tremble running through his frame as he made his way over, footsteps timid against the linoleum floor. Nira took a seat, directing Gou to the desk. 

“Hop up.” Gou’s eyes fell to the desk as Nira gave the top a smack. Once again, he didn’t move, his mind clouded by anxiety. Nira rolled his eyes, giving a sigh. 

“If you can’t do something _so_ simple, then--”

“I’m _going_!” Gou snapped. He moved over to the desk and climbed up onto it, shifting around to face Nira as he kept himself covered, both knees to his chest. Nira only smirked in response. 

“Lay back.” The orders were only making Gou feel more and more confused. He didn't like where this was going...

What was it that Nira was trying to accomplish, here? Didn’t he want Gou to drop to his knees and suck him off like normal? 

He didn’t want to think about any other possibilities; he couldn’t bring himself to, his mind instantly shutting down as he tried to comprehend Nira’s reasoning. 

He laid back, letting out a small breath to keep himself calm. Then, hands wrapped around his ankles, yanking his legs apart. Gou tensed, pushing himself up on one of his elbows to look at Nira in confusion.

“W-what are you doing?!” Nira wasn’t looking at him, though. He was pouring some kind of oil onto his hand and running his fingers together. Gou swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, only for dread to fall over him as Nira looked up with a smirk, one hand circling around his ankle again.

“Shhh. Just lay back down, Gou- _kun_.” The _kun_ honorific had unpleasant shivers crawling up Gou’s spine. Instead of arguing, he simply laid back, staring up at the ceiling with uncertainty in his eyes. 

This was fine. 

Gou was going to be fine, it wasn’t as though Nira was… beating him, or making him eat shit, or--

A yelp of surprise escaped Gou as he felt something slippery prod against his hole. He pushed himself up again, cheeks burning.

“Get your finger-- _uah!!_ ” Nira’s finger, without warning and aided by the oil, slid into Gou all the way up to the knuckle. Gou tensed up, hands clenched into fight fists as he groaned in pain from the sudden intrusion. 

“That won’t do, Gou- _kun_ … You need to stay relaxed, or it will hurt.” Grinning, Nira looked up, slowly beginning to pull his finger out of Gou, only to press it back in. Gou whimpered, his toes curling a little as he tried to keep himself from panicking over the fact that _Nira’s finger was up his ass._

“Go on, lay back down.” Gou fell back as Nira’s finger began to thrust in and out of him, his face burning with shame and embarrassment. It felt… weird, and horrible. He swallowed, trying to keep the stinging in his eyes from dripping over. 

“You’re so tight, Gou- _kun…_ Don’t tell me you’re a virgin? With how flexible and energetic you are?” Nira laughed, and Gou felt a second finger begin to press into him. He raised a hand to his mouth, stifling a little noise that fell from his lips as both fingers brushed past a spot inside him that had his body tensing. 

“T-that’s… none of your fucking.. B- _business!_ Stop!" He tried to close his legs, but Nira’s other hand had an iron grip on his hip, keeping them both forced apart. Gou closed his eyes, holding back a whine that threatened to escape him as the fingers continued their intrusive inspection inside him, stretching and brushing every which way they could reach. He could feel familiar, unwanted heat beginning to pool in his belly, and only prayed that it wouldn’t be too noticeable if his body began to betray him despite the humiliation. 

“Oho? You’re so greedy, look at you sucking my fingers up… Maybe you’re not a virgin, after all, with the way your body is. Look, you’ve taken a third finger with no resistance in the slightest.” Gou let out a gasp as he felt Nira’s third finger plunge into him, the three of them pressing deep inside, making him moan without meaning to. He squeezed his eyes shut as Nira laughed, and suddenly the fingers were gone. He trembled, both hands to his face, as though he could hide from the situation. 

This wasn’t happening. 

Something like this _wasn’t_ happening, it couldn’t be. 

“Who could have guessed how _lewd_ Shijima Kiriko’s little brother is…? Ready to be fucked so easily after just a few minutes of fingering… Look at you, you’re _enjoying_ it, too...” After Nira’s words, Gou’s mind froze, unable to comprehend until the very moment he heard the clink of a belt and drag of a zipper. 

“W-wait… Wait a moment, you can’t-- You never said you’d do anything like this, I don’t wanna--” Gou let out a shocked squeak as Nira’s hands grabbed his hips, fingertips digging into a tight and bruising grip. He popped up, hands against the desk as he tried to back away.

“N-no, please wait, plea--” Gou cried out as Nira shoved into him with strength he didn’t know Nira possessed, holding him firmly as he pulled Gou’s lower half towards him to bury himself all the way inside without a moments hesitation. 

It hurt.

It hurt so bad, Gou wanted to cry, wanted to scream as the shock, anger, and despair began to overwhelm him. Nira pulled out and slammed back in, letting out a pleased moan. 

“ _Fuck, Shijima_ …” Nira groaned again, making Gou’s stomach roll with nausea. He held a hand against his mouth, feeling he might throw up if he moved the slightest. 

The awful feeling of Nira inside of him paused for a moment, and he felt the length of the older male slide out for several moments. He wondered, for a moment, if Nira was finished, but the sudden slap against the side of his rear only proved his thoughts had been naïve. 

“On your stomach, move.” Nira’s hand curled around a fistful of Gou’s hair, and Gou let out a yelp of pain as he found himself flipped onto his stomach, one of his legs trapped under him while Nira yanked his head back and plunged back in. 

Eyes shut tight, Gou could only rely on the desk and Nira’s body slamming against his to keep himself from falling off and to the floor. It was rough, and even though it had only lasted minutes, it felt like hours of Nira grunting in his ear with each slapping thrust. Finally, _finally_ , Gou felt Nira tense behind him, and moments later something awful and hot shot into him, leaving a burning sting deep inside. Gou let out a choked cry, unable to keep bits of saliva from leaking down his chin from the angle his head was pulled back in. 

He was dropped by Nira a moment later, upper half falling limp against the desk while he panted. At least it was over, he thought to himself. 

At least he could go home and sleep it all off after several scalding showers. He could sleep it off, find a criminal to beat up…

Gou swallowed and pushed himself up, unable to hide the tremble that ran through his body. He had just propped himself up onto one of his elbows when his eyes raised to see the shocked face of Shinnosuke. He stared, mind blank. 

“Oh, Tomari! You’re early.” Nira pulled out, and Gou couldn’t help but let out a whine of pain as he felt the cock slide out, followed by a dribble of something wet down his thigh. There was a hand on his head; Nira was petting him, pulling sweat soaked strands of hair from his face.

“You…” There was a quiver in Shinnosuke’s voice. It only made Gou feel worse; not only had he been seen, he had been seen by _Shinnosuke_ of all people. 

_Shinnosuke_ , who he fought alongside. 

Gou released a shaky breath, and suddenly his face was burning, tears dripping down his cheeks. He cursed, unable to look as Shinnosuke came racing over, arms yanking him close and away from Nira. His head hit Shinnosuke’s chest, and Gou felt himself breaking down further, sobbing as he clung to Shinnosuke despite wanting to shove him away. 

“Shin- _niisan_ …”

“This wasn’t part of the deal! You said-- If _I_ did all that, you’d--” Shinnosuke was shaking with rage, arms tight around Gou. Nira laughed, and Gou heard footsteps walking away from them. 

“What, I’m not allowed to fuck people who aren’t you? It’s not _my_ fault he came willingly at my beck and call.” It was all so horrible, Gou couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had done this all to protect his sister and Shinnosuke, but… but…

“ _Nira_ !!” Shinnosuke was here; he should have felt relieved, but all he felt was crushing disappointment and futility. He had put up with so much from Nira; the name calling, the degradation, the threats, and it had all been _pointless_ because he had just been using them _both._

“Oh, shut up. You should have known this was coming, Tomari… shouldn’t you just be relieved it’s not your precious _girlfriend?_ Or would you have preferred walking in on her naked and spread over my desk, instead? Is that what you’d want? For me to fuck her in front of you?” Nira sneered. Hands slammed down onto the desk, and Gou flinched, his sobs having died away to shaky, uneven little puffs.

“Stop it! They didn’t do anything, so just--”

“If it really makes you feel so bad, Tomari, why don’t you just fuck him.” Rounding the desk again, Nira pulled the office chair back and took a seat, gesturing towards the leather couch that sat a few feet away. Shinnosuke’s arms suddenly weakened around him, and Gou looked up, fear and confusion in is eyes. 

“S-shin- _niisan_ …?” His voice came out wet and quiet, followed by a little hiccup, but Shinnosuke didn’t look down to him, face switching from rage to blank as he stared at Nira. 

“... You’re disgusting. How… how could you even say I--”

“No, no! I actually find the idea entertaining, Tomari- _chan_. Do it!” Nira grinned devilishly, gripping the arms of his office chair as he watched them. 

“Shut up! There’s no way I’m doing that!” Despite his refusal, Nira only laughed, and Gou felt things were going down hill once more. 

“ _Tomari!_ ” Nira’s voice boomed, louder than Gou had ever heard before. Gou squeezed his eyes shut, like a child hiding against his mother. 

“Don’t forget why you’re here. Do you really think you have any space to deny my demands? Have you forgotten about _that_ so soon?” The words hanging in the air were purposefully ambiguous, but it hit home enough for Shinnosuke to still, and suddenly, Gou heard the smallest apology. Gou titled his head up and swallowed, sniffling as he looked up to Shinnosuke. 

Were they serious? Nira wasn’t actually telling Shinnosuke to fuck him.

Shinnosuke wasn’t apologizing, as though he were about to--

Reality hit, as hard as slamming into a brick wall, and Gou recoiled back, head shaking furiously. 

“No!”

He couldn’t, Shinnosuke _wouldn’t_!

“Gou…” His name came from Shinnosuke’s mouth, soft, regretful, but all Gou could feel was terror and disgust. He couldn’t do this, not again, not with _Shinnosuke_ of all people. 

The man his sister loved. 

“Get away! I can’t, _you_ can’t!” One of Shinnosuke’s hands closed around his wrist, the other at his shoulder to prevent him from pulling back any further. It only made Gou panic more, the fact that he had sought comfort in arms that were to harm him souring in his belly. 

“Gou! Calm down, I’ll-- I’ll be fast, I-I’d never hurt you! Please, trust me...” Hot, angry tears were spilling down his cheeks again as he tried to yank himself away from Shinnosuke. He knew if he escaped then it would be all over for him, Nira would leak all the secrets he had built up over the past few weeks, but wasn’t that better than letting Shinnosuke fuck him? It wasn’t like he could hurt Kiriko after that, they’d be exposed. 

“P-please, _please_ , you can’t, you can’t, think of _nee-san_ \--” Shinnosuke’s mouth suddenly pressed to his, and anything else Gou could have said was silenced. 

“ _Mmm-- Shinno--”_ Gou tossed his head to the side, trying to get Shinnosuke off, but Shinnosuke was taller, and stronger. He quickly captured Gou’s mouth again, tongue sliding between his lips to silence him as he pushed Gou’s back down onto the desk where Nira had raped him only a short while ago. 

He struggled, legs kicking, but Shinnosuke was fast and between them before Gou could stop him, managing only a pathetic jab of his heel into Shinnosuke’s thigh, fists pounding against wherever he could reach at Shinnosuke’s chest. From his seat, Nira clapped, laughing as he watched. 

“Look at you go, Tomari! You’re quite good at following orders, who could have guessed? Perhaps I’ll even talk to your superiors about giving you a promotion; we could _use_ men like you.” Gou could feel Shinnosuke shaking over him, and by the time Shinnosuke finally broke the kiss, Gou was out of breath, his vision blurry and cheeks flushed. He stared up to Shinnosuke, unable to miss the expression in his eyes that said he’d probably rather be dead than doing this, but Gou still couldn’t let go of the anger and betrayal, especially as he felt Shinnosuke’s hand drop down to lift his thigh. 

“S-shin.. N-niisan..” Gou’s legs were raised, and Gou heard Nira make a noise of excitement. 

“Oh, if you’re worried about “protection”, I’m sure he was a virgin up until tonight, so go for it! You don’t even need to _prepare_ him, he’s already plenty… loose.” Shinnosuke stared ahead, eyes dark and void of expression. If Gou had been paying close enough attention, maybe he could have been able to tell if the tremble that ran through them both was him, or Shinnosuke, but it didn’t even matter at that point. He stood still over Gou, arms looped under Gou’s legs.

“Do it, Tomari.” As Nira spoke, Gou shook his head, squirming on the desk as he tried to pull away. Nira appeared behind Shinnosuke, arms reaching around and grabbing for his belt. He slipped Shinnosuke out and gave a little _tsk._

“Well, you’re not going to be fucking _anyone_ with this, let alone your girlfriends little brother.” His wrinkled, calloused fingers began to rub Shinnosuke up and down, and Shinnosuke let out a noise that could have only been disgust, before he pushed Nira away with his elbow. Nira snickered, moving around to the front where he grabbed Gou’s arms and slammed them down to the table forcing him to hold still.  
“S-shin- _niisan_! Please, stop! Shin--” One of Nira’s hands fell over his mouth, muffling his voice as he gripped Gou’s wrists in two hands, looking up to Shinnosuke with a sick smile. Without another word, Shinnosuke began to press inside. 

Gou twisted on the desk, a pained yell muffled by Nira’s hand. Even if he _was_ loose down there, Shinnosuke was much… much… _bigger_ than Nira. Shin was barely inside of him at all, and he could already feel himself being stretched beyond comfort. 

Slowly, gently, Shinnosuke began to rock his hips forward, going deeper and deeper into Gou as the rhythm was started. Gou whimpered, face burning as Shinnosuke’s gentle motions brushed past that spot in him that Nira had been teasing earlier. It felt good, but that was the last thing Gou wanted out of this, and the sheer fact that it made him feel _anything_ had more tears leaking from Gou’s eyes. Above him, Shinnosuke bit his lip, his head lowering as he finally seated himself inside of Gou, still for several moments before he began to move with gentle, careful thrusts.

Gou felt his toes curl, a small moan being forced out of him as Shinnosuke’s cock stretched and filled him, leaving him full and stuffed as nothing inside of him was left untouched as Shinnosuke grew firmer and harder inside of him from all of the stimulation. 

He hated how gentle Shinnosuke was; why couldn’t he be rough and careless like Nira? The soft grip, the gentle thrusting made him feel sick. He didn’t want Shinnosuke’s kindness, not like this. 

“Oho? Look at you go, Tomari… I think he likes what you’re giving.” Nira smirked, watching smugly before his hand slid down from Gou’s mouth and to his chest to grope at a handful of skin, dragging his fingers up until he caught one of Gou’s nipples and pinched. Gou let out a surprised noise and grit his teeth, giving his arms a yank.

“F-fuck off, don’t-- _ahn!_ D-don’t… touch...m-mmm-- _me!_ ” Nira laughed as Gou ended up whining out the last of what he was saying, leaning over him and giving the nipple a few gentle rolls and plucks. 

“Don’t you want to enjoy yourself, _Gou-kun_? Tomari is fucking you so nice, you don’t wanna moan for him and show him he’s doing a good job?” He was about to laugh again, when suddenly, Shinnosuke shoved Nira away with a breathy growl. 

“ _Stop.”_ Nira glared at them before giving a huff, before suddenly another smirk formed on his lips and he walked around the desk, hands shoved into his pockets.

“Then, how about _you,_ Tomari- _chan_? How do you feel? Good? Does it feel good to be so deep inside your girlfriends little brother? You’re so hard, and your cheeks are flushed… How does it feel to rape him? Good?” Nira burst out into laughter, and Shinnosuke’s rhythm faltered as he fell forward, head falling onto Gou’s shoulder, obscuring the glisten of tears that had gathered in his eyes. 

Maybe Gou would have pitied Shinnosuke if he weren’t below him.

A rough moan was pulled from Gou as Shinnosuke suddenly picked his pace up, their skin slapping together with wet, loud noises. More disgust and desperation built up inside Gou; he didn’t want to cum from this, he didn’t want to cum from being _raped_ by Shinnosuke! 

“S-stop, w-wait, too fast, st- _ah!_ ” Gou gasped as he felt himself release, another small whine coming from the back of his throat as he felt Shinnosuke empty himself into Gou before going still, both of them panting and boneless on the desk. 

Gou quivered, swallowing thickly. He could still feel Shinnosuke inside him, all soft and hot and _horrible._ Shinnosuke seemed to understand this was an issue without Gou saying, however, as he forced himself up and Gou felt the slow drag of him sliding out. Shinnosuke stared down to Gou for a moment, eyes red, before he stood, raising his hand up, almost as though he wanted to reach for Gou. However, his fingers curled back and he instead pulled off his work blazer, setting it over Gou as though to give him comfort and modesty. He then turned to look at Nira with a glare.

Gou closed his eyes, not wanting to see or deal with either of them anymore as he curled up on the wet, hardwood desk and shivered. 

“You’ve done well, Tomari… so well. On your knees.” Gou listened as he heard footsteps, heard as Nira took a seat, followed by the sound of a zipper again. He squeezed his eyes shut, more tears stinging at his already wet face. 

“Good.. now start sucking.” Nira let out a groan several moments later, and Gou wanted to vomit. 

“Look at you… What a wonderful policeman you’ve become. Your father would be _so_ proud.” Gou could hear the smirk on Nira’s face, hear what sounded like _sucking_ noises. It was threatening to drive him mad, this all was. 

Shifting where he lay, Gou felt his hand reach out for a medium sized paper weight, thick and blunt, probably made out of some kind of stone. As his hand closed around the base, Gou sat up, the blazer slipping down his shoulders. Nira's attention was on Shinnosuke, eyes closed as he enjoyed himself. Eyes dulled, Gou turned to face them, the paper weight tight in his hand.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I am a pioneer of Gou's Magically Changing Pants, like what happens in the series!


End file.
